Like It Never Happened
by StarfireFowl
Summary: What if the events of PoA unfolded a little differently? SiriusRemus.


A/N: My first Harry Potter fic in a VERY long time. Remus/Sirius. Don't like the pairing, then don't read. It's a rewrite of scenes from PoA (only certain parts though... it will make sense later.)

* * *

The first thing in Remus's mind was Sirius. It wasn't shock that he woke up in the Forbidden Forest- he'd been in stranger- or curiousity as to why it was almost dawn and he wasn't still a wolf. It was only Sirius.

How he was alive, and free, and clearly not guilty. With those thoughts, the memories of the previous night reutrned. How he had transformed while admiring Sirius's hair in the moonlight. Had he known that he'd get to stare at his secret love again wouldh ave been a legitimate excuse for forgetting to take his potion instead of simply just forgetting.

And suddenly Remus was absolutely terrified. Had he hurt Sirius once he transformed? Had he hurt Harry or his friends? There was no way he could deal with himself if he had. Especially after just getting Sirius thrown back into his life.

Thankful that his clothes had survived the transformation, he broke into a run towards the school. Remus had to find someone, anyone, who could tell him what the heck was going on.

"Oi! Remus! Dumbledore's been looking for you. All the teachers have been sent to Flitwick's office," Hagrid towered over him on his left, standing in front ot the hut he called home.

Remus slowed, catching his breath, "For what purpose? And why aren't you there?" Hopefully the game-keeper by this point knew something.

"They captured Sirius Black," Hagrid whispered, his eyes daring around in search of something. "You're needed to help with evidence according to Dumbledore and Severus. Oh, and I'm not there due to that no good Lucius Malfoy. Stupid git had me sentenced here all because..." Hagrid faded off as Lupin took off running again.

Severus was testifying?! Severus?! Severus knew nothing! Sirius was bound to go down without him. It was up to Remus to aid his best friend, for the trial underway in Flitwick's office would be the deciding factor of Sirius's sentence.

The thoughts of the previous night filled his head again. The surprise that he was innocent and Peter was alive, the joy of just seeing the dark haired boy that grew into a scraggly haired man. He thought of the want that filled his heard and mind to forgiveness, and hte slight anger that he had believed what everyone else had only thought to be true. Twelve years taken unjustly from Sirius's life because of what a friend had done. What a friend Peter turned out to be.

It was like Lupin couldn't reach the seventh floor fast neough. Too many stairs, too many turns, and way too much on the mind. Yet, when he finally got there, Remus had to hesitate a moment to gain enough courage to enter.

Back in the Shrieking Shack, he'd been so amazed with the greeting Sirius had given him. Joking about and then the hug... 12 years of Azkaban hadn't completely destroyed the Sirius he loved. Twelve years...it was time to act.

Lupin burst into the room and looked around, not surprised with the scene unfolding around him. In them iddle of the room sat Sirius, strapped to a chair. The rest of hte people were divided on either side of him, divided solely by their belief of his guilt. Judging by the look on Snape's face, the left was obviously those who wanted Sirius dead. Sadly, most of the staff was on that side.

"Remus," Sirius half-smiled through the chaos and all eyes turned to see Remus.

"Ah, Professor Lupin, finally. I take it you know all the events Severus described already and you could give us details on the events that unfolded," Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Why listen to the judgement of a werewolf?" Snape snarled. And suddenly, Remus didn't care anymore what Snape said. He walked calmly to Sirius's side, resting his hand on his.

"He is an innocent man. Peter Pettigrew..." Remus began, only to be shut down by Severus.

"IS DEAD!" Snape screamed. Dumbledore glared at him slightly.

"Severus, please let Remus say what he needs to," Dumbledore intervened. The other teacher shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to believe.

"Peter Pettigrew is quite alive and escaped last night after I transformed. Sirius wasn't the one to kill all those people. It was Peter," Remus said softly, tears on the edge of his eyes. Sirius was not going to die just because the evidence had run away. Remus was part of the evidence now, as was Harry and his friends. They all could save Sirius.

"There's no evidence," a teacher pointed out. The teacher stood on Dumbledore's side, yet a look of doubt was on their face.

"There's mine and his. And Harry's. And Hermione and Ron too. They all know the story. They all saw Peter. If a search was to occur, I am sure Peter could be found," Remus pleaded.

It was then that one of the prefects walked in stone-faced to speak with Dumbledore. The boy's words were simple, "The dementors are here."

"Thank you, David," Dumbledore nodded as the boy with glasses too small for his face left the room. "There is not enough information to prove him innocent or guilty. But unless we get solid evidence provin him innocent, he is guilty.

"I am sorry, Remus, Sirius is guilty," Dumbledore concluded. "You all may return to your rooms now. The execution will commence shortly.

Remus couldn't move. His hand just gripped Sirius's pale hand and that was the only thing holding him sturdy. He couldn't even begin to understand how Sirius felt knowing his death was fast approaching.

The room cleared as Snape left Remus with Sirius and Dumbledore, a triumphant smile on his face. Dumbledore looked at the two men, his face transforming to be sympathetic.

"I'm off to get the dementors. Remus, you have until I reutrn," Dumbledore nodded, leaving Remus alone with Sirius. The condemned man's eyes met Lupin's, waiting a brief second before speaking.

"I'll understand if you don't want to stay for the exocution. It was inevitable taht I'd be found guilty anyway," Sirius trailed off, looking at the cold floor.

"No. I'm staying with you. I won't desert you now that I've finally got you back," Remus felt a slight blush crawl over his cheeks at his admittance. There was so little time left. His eyes were on his feet though, not capable at looking at the man he couldn't save.

"Remus," Sirius breathed, "look at me." Carefully, Lupin turned his head to face his friend. "You're more than anyone could ask for."

With tears in his eyes, Remus crouched next to Sirius to make their faces at an equal elevation. Knowing their time was drawing short, Remus took a deep breath and kissed Sirius.

All his anger to those who convicted the man he loved, all his longing over the course of so many years, all the love he had to keep hidden came spilling out in this kiss. Sirius broke it with a sweet sigh, a light smile still on his face.

"Thank you, Remus."

"You won't die alone, Sirius. I'm here. Always," Remus kissed the top of Sirius's forehead, his hands draped on each of his shoulders.

When the dementors finally enetered, Remus held tightly onto Sirius' hand, backing away only as the dementors came forth. He managed to stay strong, not letting anymore tears fall. The last image Sirius saw before the dementors got to him was a calm Remus.

Yet, due to a certain clever with and her time-turner, the events ended up unfolding differently. Both Peter and Sirius escaped, Remus only waking up at sunrise to learn of his unknown love's fate.

Back in his office, Lupin sat at his desk, admiring a picture of the marauders from so long ago. When Sirius and James were lively fellows and he a too cautioius one. Lupin so wished he had enough courage or maybe time to speak to Sirius the way he had meant to all these years.

"Remus, I apologize if I'm distrupting anything but a large amoung of letters have arrived on my door and have made this conversation very urgent," Dumbledore stood in his doorway, his wisened eyes looking straight into Lupin's sad ones. "I'm afriad that you can no longer teach here. Some of the parents..."

"It's okay. It's about time I pack up anyway," Remus sighed, pushing the picture down on his desk.

"Sirius Black is safe. Don't worry," Dumbledore smiled warmly. Remus looked up quickly, amazement on his face.

"Safe," he repeated.

Dumbledore spoke one last time before leaving, "You'll get your chance soon enough."

* * *

A/N 2: Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Flames bashing the pairing are not.


End file.
